


Playing With My Heart Strings

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coma, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes she likes to strum his guitar, hoping that one of the songs would wake him up.
Relationships: Tina Cohen-Chang/Sam Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Playing With My Heart Strings

Things without Sam weren't the same. Tina didn't mind spending time with Blaine, Brittany and Artie, even Marley, Unique or Jake.. but none of them were Sam. They didn't have 'guppy' lips, incredible brownish-blonde locks, or mesmerising green eyes. Nor did they give the best hugs, press calloused fingertips on her side when she got nervous, or encourage her even when things got hard.

Nobody played Sam quite like Sam. Even if Tina stole hugs from Jake and Brittany, or went to his favourite restaurant with Marley — it just didn't feel the same. No longer could she smell his aftershave, or feel his presence when he lightly brushed against her. There were no butterflies in the pit of her stomach every time she saw him. Not being able to secretly gaze at him from a distance, or 'borrow' his hoodies when she got cold.

Sam wasn't there.

And he wouldn't be there. He was laying still in that hospital bed. His family were slowly getting closer to recovering, but Sam's accident hit hard. There was no telling about his condition or what kind of debt the hospital bills would pursue. Tina promised herself that she would look after his family since he couldn't be there. Besides, it's all that he had done his entire life.

With the amount of time that Sam spent at her house, her parents had gotten used to seeing him around. Tina had broke down as soon as she mentioned that he had gotten badly hurt. Her heart wrenched just thinking about it. She explained Sam's situation. His family not earning much, living in a motel room and the constant moving. Thinking about what the hospital bills would do put her in a state of panic. Tina had never begged her parents for anything.. not until then.

Her mom, Li, discussed it with her dad for over two hours. Tina had decided to go out for a while. She stopped by Sam's parents' house to see his family. Feeling bad, Tina thought the best she could do would be to keep them company through a time like this.

She spent the rest of the day playing with Stevie and Stacey. Sam's dad had an emergency at work that meant he had to leave and Sam's mom didn't really know what to do with all the stress building up. Tina insisted that she should go rest, the least she could do was be a temporary babysitter to give Mrs Evans time to herself. These last few weeks hadn't been great for anyone. Her at most. Her son was in a coma, the money struggles were still there and she'd recently lost her job after her company shut down. It hit close to home. The same way Sam admitting he was homeless did.

Tina made dinner for the kids, read them stories and sung songs for them every night for the following few days. She'd not heard much back from her parents after telling them everything - which made her assume that not much would change.

Not until she arrived home from a depressing day at school to find her mom and Mrs Evans talking in the kitchen. Sam's mom was dressed up nicely. Similar to her mom. The job situation had been a tricky situation, and Mr Evans had only just secured his occupation again. Then it finally hit her. Her mom was the top attorney at her firm, in which she partly owned. Hiring was down to her when they needed new colleagues for different jobs.

_"Tina, honey! You remember Mary, don't you?"_

_"O-of course. What's all this?"_

_Li had glanced at Mary, before looking back at Tina. "She's my new hire. I needed a paralegal, and Mrs Evans was the perfect choice."_

The firm made sure their employees were well paid. Sam's mom working for Mrs Cohen-Chang meant that they would finally be able to receive a proper income. Tina was over the moon that her mom had been so kind. Considering how harsh and pressing her attorney mother could be, this was a nice change. _Sam would appreciate it._

But it didn't mean that she still didn't miss him.

It would be inevitable, Samuel Jessica Evans consumed her thoughts.

Tina spent most nights staring at the guitar leaning against the wall. Sam's guitar. He took it everywhere with it. From Tennessee, to Ohio, to Tennessee, to Ohio and so on.. Sam had his finger tips to show for it. He was a great guitar player. Much like Puck, except, he didn't have these electric ones or a voice made for alternative rock like the Mohawked guy did. Sam was country through and through. His voice was suited for ballad type songs, but it didn't mean he couldn't pull off the other genres just as well. He was always very versatile.

So one night, it was drawing close to a month since, she spent the entire night learning to play guitar. Tina knew how to play the violin, so she used her knowledge from that to help herself adapt to the guitar strings. But she had a small superman pick.

_Gosh, why did everything remind her of Sam?_

He couldn't even be there to see her. Tina went to the hospital, after it had been a full month, and played a couple of songs to him. She only knew how to play a few but hoped it wouldn't be too bad. His opinion was something she seriously took into consideration.

**_"So far away,_ **

**_Been far away for far too long."_ **

* * *

"Hey Tee-Tee! How've you been?" Blaine asked her, rushing to her side as she stormed down the hallway.

Tina sighed. She had been better realistically, but her tears were more controlled. From picking up Stacie and Stevie from school, taking them home and watching over them until Sam's parents got back, taking out her emotions in her performance for the club, and then Blaine.. who seemed to feel some type of way about him too.. it was easier to say that this was the least depressed she'd felt. "Alright."

"I heard your mom hired Sam's mom as a paralegal. That's some handy work, Miss Cohen."

"Thank you." Tina sadly smiled. "..I really hope he wakes up."

Blaine nodded understandingly. "Me too."

_I miss you Sam. It's not the same without you around. I'm holding on, but the longer you're on that life support machine — the more my hope begins to diminish._

_Why did that stupid guy have to shoot you?_

_You're not even seeing Mercedes anymore. It just- it makes no sense.. but at least you'll know how far you've come with a bullet wound at your abdomen. That's why I've decided that I want to be a doctor._

_So that I can help people, in a situation like yours, and do my best to provide the best care for those who need it most. Or a lawyer. Whatever will be best for getting me where I wanna be in the future.. because right now, I really want to be with you. Sometimes I play your guitar. To your brother and sister, or by myself. It depends on my mood. I still think of you. Apologies for my deafening scream when you fell down. I suppose.. after losing my best friend, I always kept this guard up. Even with Mike, we couldn't always tell each other everything._

_But you, you understand me._ _I never thought anybody would get me._

_How do you stand my breakdowns? I would've thought that crying over horror movies instead of getting scared would've been such a turn off for a guy like you._

_You're a stud, Sam._ ;)

_Wake up soon. I'd love to see your smile again.. I love your smile. Your lips, even. Even if everybody calls you Trouty Mouth from the south.. I still love you anyway._

_Love you, Samuel J. Evans._

_Hold on._

_\- Tina D. Cohen-Chang._


End file.
